Sisterly Connections
by Scarlet Secret
Summary: The fourth Black sister tells her tale.


Authors Note: For anyone who hasn't read my other stories, Constance is the fourth Black sister. This is Constance Hardbroom form The Worst Witch, see my other stories for why she has a different name.  
  
Sisterly Connections  
  
It was a warm summers day when Constance was spying on her sisters. Belletrix and Andromeda, a few years older than their other siblings were absolute polar opposites.  
  
Belletrix was a slut, or at least it was obvious to one and all she would be one day. She had long black hair that she completely refused to have pulled back. Her skin was almost white, she had piercing black beetle eyes and (to her mothers joy) refused to wear anything but black.  
  
Andromeda was tall and blond, she had smooth tanned skin, it could have been pale but Andromeda enjoyed spending her time outdoors. She was a happy child, although she didn't much get along with Belle and they were usually fighting about something. More often than not it was the treatment of their younger sisters.  
  
"Andromeda, how many times must you be told to stop showing such leverage with Constance.?"  
  
"And how often have you completely neglected Narcissa, there only seven and eight years old for christ sake Belle, just let them enjoy being kids."  
  
"Mother insisted we import some discipline in them before we return to Hogwarts. I intend to do her proud."  
  
With that she stormed away. She very often did. Constance had heard them arguing about this before. They had each chosen a younger sister and were almost training mini-replicas. Constance looked like Belletrix but had Andromeda's spirit. Oddly enough Narcissa looked like Andromeda (although she was considerably paler) and was as cold as Belletrix.  
  
For three years her older sisters had been at Hogwarts and for three years Constance had been left with no one but Narcissa for company. True she had her own friends but they often avoided her, not because they disliked her, but because Narcissa bullied them mercilessly whenever they were seen with Constance.  
  
Narcissa was the most popular girl in her year, she was the prettiest and all the young boys had secret crushes on her. To Constance eight seemed a ridicules age to develop a crush, but then again these were highly stupid boys. She spent her days talking to her braver friends and working hard at the Muggle school (to uphold the family name). During school it wasn't as bad, but if their was a holiday or weekend when Andry wasn't there, then Constance was screwed.  
  
"Do you actually have anyone who cares about you.?"  
  
Narcissa was a year older than Constance and she believed it was her right to kill her sister's spirit and ego for good. Right now she felt like getting in her snark of the day.  
  
"Yes I do. Andromeda cares about me. So do Mom and Dad and anyway Andromeda told me not to listen to what you say."  
  
"You should hear what Andromeda says about you when you're not around."  
  
"It's not true. She likes me.!"  
  
"She hates you, Belle hates you, Mom and Dad hate you and I hate you.!"  
  
Constance ran to her room. It was pointless going to her Mother and her Father was out. She cried for hours and then wrote a letter to her sister at Hogwarts.  
  
Dear Andry,  
I can't take it anymore. If Narcissa says one more thing to me I'll kill her or myself. Everyday she make fun of me or my friends, today she said you and everybody else hated me. Is it true.? She said you talked about me behind my back with your friends. Is it true, or is Narcissa lying again.?  
Constance ps: congrats on making the team, chaser, wow.! pps: tell me about Ted. What's he like.?  
  
She called down one of the family owls and sent the letter, the she lay back down on her bed and cried some more. She woke when it was dark. 2:47am Constance walked to her window and stargazed. She did this quite often, it was a comfort. After at least half an hour she saw a sight to make her heart leap. An owl. The animal flew through the now open window and dropped the letter. She opened it  
  
Dear Connie,  
She's lying.!!! Nobody hates you, especially me. I love you, we all do, and Molly doesn't hate you either. She adores you. She's not that keen on Belletrix and Narcissa though. Keep writing to me, I miss you.!  
Love Andry.  
xxxxxxxxx ps: I know, I'm a brilliant chaser. pps: Ted is none of your business. But he's cute, funny, cute, smart and did I mention CUTE.!!!  
  
Constance couldn't help but smile. Andromeda loved her, that was all that mattered. Molly, who Constance liked very much, adored her and didn't like her sisters. Life was good.  
  
Dear Andry,  
Thank you.! I was beginning to worry that Narcissa was right. But I'm glad she's not. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please tell me about Ted. I really wanna know.!  
Lots of love, Constance ps: You're not that good. pps: Never call me Connie again  
  
The owl flew again into the distance and Constance, for the first time in days was content. 


End file.
